Light my Darkness
by Cahira of the Dawn
Summary: AU Princess of the Amethyst kingdom, Hotaru, is taken captive by the dangerous mercenaries known as the 'Gundams'. She knows they are the most evil of all soldiers alive, but then why does her heart beat so at the sight of her captor? The most famous merc
1. Prologue

Light My Darkness – Prologue  
  
Long ago there were kingdoms… kingdoms of jewels. Some glinting with ethereal light, others tainted by eternal darkness. And in those kingdoms was a child. She was the not the best known of her siblings. On the contrary, she is the one almost forgotten from the history of that world far away. But her story is the greatest of all, a story of tragedy, sorrow, pain, hope and most of all… love. She was the one who gave her heart to the most unsuitable of men. She was the one who, against all the odds saved her sister's shadowed soul and brought her love to the light. This is Hotaru's tale… and her journey through the never-ending darkness. Her story, and Heero's….  
  
  
  
Sometimes fate and destiny,  
  
Will tangle up,  
  
Won't set you free,  
  
And she knows her love,  
  
Can never come to be.  
  
But she still hopes,  
  
She still dreams,  
  
Of what her eyes will never see…  
  
(an: poem was written by meee…) 


	2. Betrothed

Light my Darkness – Betrothed  
  
_________  
  
…. Means psychic thoughts  
  
"…" Means speaking  
  
The jewel kingdoms – Kingdoms in this story.  
  
This story was based on a book set in Celtic Ireland called 'Son of the Shadows' by Juliet Mariller. This story isn't set in Ireland, but as the plot was based of that in the book I thought it would be a good idea to mention it…  
  
Now remember to review!!  
  
P.S: Gundam boys will come in the next chapter….  
  
_________  
  
My name is Hotaru and I am the third child of their majesties King & Queen Endymion and Serenity. I am the youngest child in my family. Both my brother Andrew and my sister Rini are at least a year older than me and lovelier in so many ways. Like my father I hide in the shadows while they, like my mother, blaze with the light of joy and love.  
  
Rini is an energetic person. When she was younger she used to play the worst pranks on everyone! But now she is seventeen years old and her main interest seems to be seducing every man she lays eyes on. They don't mind though. Unsurprisingly, they enjoy her flirtatious winks and sweet smiles… What man wouldn't?  
  
When father dies Andrew will become the king of the Amethyst Kingdom. After all these years of knowing he would inherit such a burden you would expect him to be quite a serious person. But he is mothers little copy. The same eyes of bright blue, the golden hair and the optimistic personality… Sometimes I wish I were more like them.  
  
But like I said before, I'm just Hotaru and I have my own special talents. Before my mother became ill she was the finest healer in all the jewel kingdoms. Her hands endowed with a healing touch. My father was just as powerful, but he was telepath. Different from mother. All us children inherited the telepathic abilities, but mine are the strongest. Only I could heal as mother once could. And top of all that I was born on the night of a rare and magical purple moon. These moons have happened only twice in history and only in the Amethyst kingdom. They give those born on such a night insights into the future and another power almost to dangerous to comprehend. The power of destruction. On my birth many had wanted me destroyed. How can she live? They all said. How can she live when she could destroy us all?  
  
But mother and father would not allow me to die, and I lived to fulfil my true and clouded destiny.  
  
Our lives all changed on Rini's 17th birthday. At that time I was 16 years old and Andrew was 19. I was never much for parties so I sat in one corner, watching the flickering glow of the fire on the palaces stone walls. Andrew was late for the party, which annoyed me greatly. Couldn't my brother just be on time for once? Rini didn't mind though. As long as all her adoring courtiers surrounded her, my sister was happy. I shouldn't really be so harsh though should I? It was her birthday after all. She deserved a bit of fun.  
  
When he did get there Andrew's eyes were filled with worry. He sat down by my side, his grin a contradiction to the sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"So how are you then little firefly?"  
  
There is trouble Hotaru. Soldiers from the Onyx kingdom have come. They're speaking to father.   
  
I shivered. The Onyx kingdom is the most feared empire of all. Its king is known for his cruelty. We were a small country. If he wished to go to war with us we would be crushed like ants…  
  
An image flashed in my mind. It went so fast I almost missed it. I saw my sister dressed all in the white of a bride. A man clutched her arm tightly at the altar. This should have been the happiest day of her life, but she was crying… Oh how much his hands hurt her. Oh how dearly she just wanted to be home…  
  
Hotaru!   
  
My brother's mental voice broke me away from my vision. I felt shaky and cold with foreboding. I had seen the future. A shadowy, sorrowful future for my spirited sister.  
  
I'm all right Andrew. I'm fine…   
  
Rini approached us. Seemingly oblivious to what I had seen just moments ago. Her face was a mask of confusion and her nose was scrunched up in a very familiar frown.  
  
"Andrew, Hotaru. Father sent down a message. He wants us upstairs."  
  
I stood up shakily to follow her, the fear inside me growing. Whatever I had seen would happen soon… But why my sister? My sweet innocent sister? Why was fate so ready to make her suffer?  
  
My father awaited us patiently. The men of the Onyx sat by his side with mother on a small chair in the corner. I felt a small pang of pain when I saw her. In these last few years of her illness her golden hair had lost its lustre and her eyes of cornflower blue had dimmed to a watery grey. There had been no visions of her coming malady and by the time I had known it had been to late to help her. And my other gift… it would do no good to anyone. Sometimes I would wonder. What good are my powers if I cannot save my own mother?  
  
Father beckoned for us to sit down and then he turned his deep blue eyes on to Rini. I don't remember much of the conversation, though it is probably imprinted eternally on my sister's mind. But I do remember Rini's tears of anger and Andrew's half suppressed out rage. I also remember the numb feeling that coursed through my soul, the feeling of sadness and helplessness. Father had told us that king Damien of the Onyx Empire had seen my sister. Watched the graceful way she moved, the twinkle in her eyes and now he wanted her for his own. As his wife.  
  
Rini cried all night. For a while I sat outside her bedroom, listening to the gentle sobbing from the crack in the wall. Then, when I could no longer stand the feeling of her pain I sent thoughts into her mind. Happy thoughts, healing thoughts. They are the things I do best. It helped her immensely. I could feel the way her raging soul calmed, the way she slowly fell into a quiet slumber. She would be angry with me in the morning, but for now she was at peace. And that was all I could do for her.  
  
The new day dawned and my sister was utterly silent. She spoke to no one, but I felt the grief radiating from within. She had never been good at shielding her mind and now was no exception. Father tried to reason with her. Tried to explain. How could we refuse the King Damien? If we did so he would most likely begin a war and that would be the end of us all! Couldn't she understand, that he had had no choice?  
  
Rini understood, but that did not mean she had accepted it.  
  
She was wed a month later in our own palace courtyard. We put on quite a convincing show of happiness, but inside we were cold with grief. Outwardly he seemed quite respectable and kind. But when I probed his mind I saw dark things. Things that I still feel sick at the thought of. Poor Rini… My vision had come true down to every last detail  
  
She only began to speak once again on the day before her departure to Onyx.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
I looked at her in surprise. Had she spoken?  
  
"Y… Yes Rini?"  
  
She stared at with empty eyes.  
  
"Come with me to my new home. Stay with me, just till I arrive there… please Hotaru. For me."  
  
My eyes softened with joyful tears at the sound of her voice. I knew what sort of man she had married and I vowed in that moment to be there for her always. I wouldn't let him hurt her.  
  
"Of course I'll come Rini. Of course I'll come."  
  
The journey to Onyx was long and hard. Rini was silent during most of the journey and so was I. The sight of our guards with such grim faces and swords sharpened to kill would make anyone silent. Onyx was not much more cheering. It was more of a fort than a city, with high black walls and metal gates. Rini clutched my hand tightly as we entered. I could feel the way coldness filled her soul. From that point she was very much like ice. Cold and unforgiving.  
  
The dinner that night was hard. Rini sat next to her new husband, eyes downcast. It seemed every woman in this court put on a show of weakness. These men were ruthless and dominating. Anyone who was anything, but submissive was likely to have their throat cut. I only half listened to the conversation. That is until the King Damien addressed me personally.  
  
"I have some information your Father might find useful."  
  
I looked at him from across the table. Everyone was talking and no one seemed to notice his gaze upon me. He leaned forward, eyes glinting.  
  
"Have you heard of the mercenaries known as Gundam's dear sister in law? They attacked me on my way to your kingdom. They killed twenty good men you see. And I suggest your father catches them."  
  
I shook slightly. I'd heard of the Gundams. They were mercenaries who fought for money. And they were the best of them, led by a man only known as Heero Yuy.  
  
"Why my father?"  
  
I knew it was the wrong thing to ask the minute it left my mouth. His mouth tightened in displeasure as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Because I say so. And what is say goes."  
  
This man… He was pure evil… Rini… My hand tightened around my glass of wine. Is only he did not have so much authority!  
  
I felt that deadly power rise within me. My power granted by the purple moon… I pushed it back with a sudden jolt. No! I would not kill him in such a terrible way! I would never stoop to his level.  
  
On my way back home I became stuck in a heavy crowd. Three of Damien's own men had been sent to protect me on my way. As we struggled through the mass of people, the guards and I all on horseback saw a man. His fair hair fell in disarray around his face as he shouted frantically.  
  
"Someone! Please help! My daughter is gravely ill. Is their no healer to help her?"  
  
I stopped my horse instantly. A healer? If anyone could heal it was I! I jumped of my horse into the crowd as quickly as I could. To fast for Damien's guards to stop me.  
  
"I am a healer!" I shouted, "Where is this child of yours?"  
  
His face was filled with relief as he led me to a small cottage at the edge of the town.  
  
"Thank you, my lady." He said gratefully. "She may have a chance now. My little girl…"  
  
I stepped inside. It was very dark… to dark. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. There strong arms holding me still. I struggled in blind panic and bit deeply into his arm, not for once thinking of using my abilities. I was a healer. I didn't harm even in such situations as these. He swore loudly, but did not let me go. And then all was dark…  
  
________________________  
  
Well that's all for now folks… More to come soon^_^  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase R&R!!!! 


	3. Healer

Light my Darkness – Healer  
  
___________________  
  
Lots more of this story ahead and I was just wondering. Do you want the other senshi to appear in this story? Just asking  
  
I'm in a really good mood now. It's the school holidays so I have loads of time to write! Sorry about being late with this chapter. Schools been difficult lately scowl.  
  
^_^… Please R&R!!  
  
___________________  
  
"Hello? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Why the heck did you hit her so hard Trowa?"  
  
"Shut up Duo."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"She can't hear you Quatre."  
  
"Heero's gonna be sooo pissed of!"  
  
"Shut up Duo!"  
  
The voices pierced through my fogged mind, filling me with confusion. Where was I? Who were these people? I tried to sit up, but I failed. Falling back painfully to the ground, I caught a slight glimpse of my captors. The fair- haired man stood next to me with another man by his side. Another stood to my right, his hair long and braided behind his back. One of them reached down to hold up my head as they poured a foul tasting liquid down my parched throat.  
  
"Here." He said in a quiet, measured tone. "This will help."  
  
And it did help. My vision soon cleared to its usual clarity and the dull pain in my head faded to nothingness. The confusion was also vanishing. I remembered entering a house to heal the daughter of the man they had called Quatre. Then someone had attacked me and I had seen no more.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked quietly. "What happened?"  
  
Quatre edged away guiltily, and the man whom had given me the healing potion spoke.  
  
"We can't tell you where you are Lady, it would cause to many complications. But we can quite easily tell you what has happened..."  
  
"Quatre tricked you into going into the house, Trowa here hit you on the head. We kidnapped you and now here we are!" Said the braided man grinning.  
  
Trowa scowled and I began to speak in a wavering voice.  
  
"Why? What do you want from me?"  
  
Of all the many woes that could befall my kingdom! First the eldest princess is wed to a tyrant and then the other child is now kidnapped! What else could go wrong?  
  
"We ARE sorry Lady." Said Quatre. "But we needed your help. Our comrade is hurt. He needs the help of a healer. We meant no harm to you, but you were the only one who answered my plea."  
  
I stared at them, a look of amazement on my face. They had kidnapped me to heal their friend? But why? Why did they not just call upon one of the professional healers? Could they not pay? And most importantly of all… Did they not know who I was? They had not yet addressed me by my name…  
  
As if reading my mind, Trowa once again began to speak.  
  
"We are the mercenaries known as the Gundams." He said quietly. "To reveal ourselves would mean persecution and death. This is the only way we could find help. Are you willing to aid us Lady?"  
  
I stood up shakily and turned to look at each of them in turn. There thoughts were filled with hope and something akin to desperation. They truly wanted me to heal their friend. This had been a last, desperate attempt to save him.  
  
"I'll… try." I said shakily. "But I can make no promises. Not all maladies can be cured."  
  
Trowa nodded in acceptance and Quatre began to lead me towards a small clearing within the forest where we stood. The clearing was dark, shadowed by the lush greenery of the wood. I looked around with wary eyes. A bundle of blankets lay on the floor and huddled beneath them… by the Gods! It was a man, nothing more than skin and bones. His breathing came out in a rattling wheeze and his eyes no more than a ghastly husk for a long gone spirit. I gave my patient one last glance before turning to the men.  
  
"You want me to heal him?"  
  
Quatre nodded and his voice came out as no more than a whisper.  
  
"His name is Tobias, he make our weapons. During our last battle he joined us to fight. A sword got him in the chest. None of us could do anything for him. Duo was with him when it happened."  
  
Duo nodded his eyes haunted.  
  
"We don't usually get hurt you see. We don't have the skills to heal him Lady."  
  
I took a shaky breath and spoke.  
  
"I'll do my best. But you may want to call me by name. I am… Taru."  
  
There was an awkward silence before Duo spoke.  
  
"We'll leave you to it then."  
  
They walked away slowly, but I knew they were still there. Guarding me from the shadows. I turned back to Tobias and, taking a deep breath, I kneeled down beside him.  
  
They wanted me to heal this man, this half dead man…. How on earth was I going to accomplish such a task! It was true that I had healed before, but never a case so severe. I took another deep breath, trying to calm my raging mind. I could do this. I was princess of Amethyst, daughter of Serenity and Endymion. I could do this…  
  
My mother and my sister. Would I return in before my mother's death? Could I protect Rini from her new and harsh life? I had thought I would be there for both of them when they needed me. But now I was not so sure.  
  
I closed my eyes and called upon my healing power. It swept through my body like cold fire. Through my fingers it travelled and into the mans wounds, but something reflected it… How could this be? A magical weapon had made the wound. A weapon made to cause a slow death. A weapon made to bar a healer's magic. This man clearly had little chance of survival, but I was never one to give up easily. It seemed that I would have to heal him the normal way. With herb and hand.  
  
I heard a scuffle outside the clearing. The noise of fast movement.  
  
"Heero's back!"  
  
"Oh, damn!"  
  
My body went cold. Heero… the legendary leader of these men. Every kingdom feared his name. I half hoped, half prayed that he was as kind as the other men had been, but somehow I doubted it.  
  
Quatre rushed into the clearing. A slight frown on his face.  
  
"Our leaders back."  
  
"I guess he won't be to happy that I'm here will he?"  
  
Quatre grimaced.  
  
"This was a last attempt to save him. We weren't meant to bring any help. Trowa is telling him everything right now."  
  
I waited quietly for his arrival in this small space, and I did not have to wait long. There was a storm of footsteps as the mercenaries entered.  
  
First came the people I knew. Trowa and Duo. Then a man with black hair and dark eyes walked in after him. He scowled when he saw me and said something which sounded very much like 'weak woman' before he stood with the others.  
  
Then HE came.  
  
Heero Yuy, the most feared of all mercenaries stepped into the glade. He was a tall man, his whole demeanour of someone not to be angered. His hair fell around his face in unruly brown strands and his eyes of a deep Prussian blue held a look of tight control and utter coldness. He turned to look at me, and our eyes locked for a few moments. I could almost see the shield surrounding his mind. It was not the shield of a sorcerer, but of a man who wanted no one to see his true thoughts… true memories.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
His voice snapped me out of my reverie. His voice was utterly emotionless so cold…  
  
"Taru. My name is Taru."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"16."  
  
My eyes of violet narrowed dangerously. What was this, an interrogation?  
  
His own orbs of blue narrowed almost imperceptibly as he turned to his comrades.  
  
"You brought a child to heal Tobias? I doubt she has the ability."  
  
I felt my anger rising. How dare he treat me so!  
  
"I am no child." I said, my voice as cold as ice. "You will find that I am quite capable of doing what needs to be done."  
  
He regarded me levelly, mouth set in a permanent scowl.  
  
"You really think you can heal him girl? It would have been better if my men had let me put him out of my misery as I had wished to. But they asked for a chance to save him and I gave it to them."  
  
He turned to the prone form of Tobias and then back to me.  
  
"You think you can save him? I doubt it girl."  
  
"I CAN save him! Just give me a chance and I'll prove it to you!"  
  
The other men gaped at me in astonishment. True, I had been nothing, but civil with them. But this man… I could not muster the control needed to be courteous to him. His was just to, well… everything!  
  
"How long would you need?"  
  
I thought for a moment.  
  
"Seven days, but ten would be better."  
  
"Seven days then. But you may have no more than that."  
  
And with that he stormed away, his friends' close behind him. Duo still stood there though, a grin on his features.  
  
"Well!" I snapped, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing Taru." He said "Nothing at all."  
  
As he walked away I heard a message. A thought, which unconsciously escaped his mind.  
  
Things are going to get REALLY interesting…   
  
____________________________  
  
Well what do you think? Please R&R!!!  
  
More will come soon!  
  
From,  
  
Cahira Dawn. 


End file.
